Two Hearts Beating As One
by Kai-chan kaigan13
Summary: A cruel twist of fate has separated Usagi and Quatre once more. Who is Darkness and why did she let Quatre go? R&R!
1. Prologue: Memories Within Dreams

Two Hearts Beating As One

Two Hearts Beating As One

Prologue: Memories Within Dreams 

Note: Gundam and Sailor Moon don't belong to me… unfortunately.

I know I should finish my songfics first, but I couldn't help it! I just got this great idea for a fic! ^_^ 

Dedicated to all my friends! Enjoy the fic!!!

_Delicate features, framed by golden locks. Sparkling crystal blue eyes accenting smooth white skin. Her voice, like soft bells chiming in the wind lingered in the air, as did the familiar scent of lilies. The girl, no more than 11, beckoned to him. A cheerful smile lit her face._

_"Come play with me!" she begged. "It's no fun to play by myself! And everyone else is too busy!" He felt himself grin and nod. _

_She laughed, delighted to have a playmate and pulled him out to the garden. "We'll always be together, right?" she turned to him as they lay on the soft grass. _

_"Don't worry, I promise! We'll always be together," he vowed. _

_*****_

He ran down the halls, eager to see her once more. It had been so long since he'd last seen her. He was sure she'd be ecstatic to see him once more. He skidded to a halt, seeing his father's grim expression as he approached. "I have some bad news," his father began. The boy fidgeted, concern written all over his face. "She's gone." 

_At those two words, he felt his world crash down. His father didn't have to tell him who "she" was. He already knew. _

_"No," he whispered, shaking his head in denial. "How? Why?" he asked over and over._

_"Apparently, she was playing in the garden unsupervised. She was kidnapped," the older man continued. He glanced at the boy next to him. "Are you alright?"_

_"Am… I alright?" the boy repeated dully. "Do you think I'm ALRIGHT?" he yelled, anger taking over shock. "I'll never be alright again!" With those words, he ran, he didn't care where to. He had to find her! He had to…_

_ _

He gasped, jolting awake from the dreams that haunted him. He had drifted apart from his father from that day on. He knew he must find her. He was never the same since she disappeared. He hid his feelings, his real feelings at least, under a mask of gentleness. On the outside, he was calm and rational, the peacemaker, but on the inside, feelings boiled in turmoil, waiting to be released. 

He knew he had to find her. He just had to. "Will I ever see you again?" he whispered to the emptiness of the night. He sighed upon receiving no answer. But not now. 

Now, he had to sleep. He had a mission to complete, peace to be gained. Afterwards, he would be able to search for her, the missing peace in his life. But for now, sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, for Doctor J told them about a new pilot they would be meeting tomorrow. And so he closed his eyes, and was claimed by sleep.

*****

_Calm blue eyes were hidden behind wild platinum blonde hair. A happy grin on his lips, he turned as she called out to him. She was pleased that he'd accepted her invitation to play with her. She knew he couldn't deny her anything. They lay on the grass in the garden. _

_She looked up at him. "We'll always be together, right?"_

_"Don't worry, I promise!" his soft gentle voice told her. "We'll always be together."_

_*****_

_She struggled wildly. Who were these men who were trying to take her from her home? She couldn't leave! He was coming home today! Home from the exclusive boys' school he had been accepted in. How dare they try to ruin the first chance she had to see him in moths!_

_"Let me go!!!" she yelled at them. The man holding her merely smirked and lifted his hand. Then, all she saw was darkness._

_*****_

_"Wake up girl," a voice called, tearing her away from the comforting dark. She sat up, rubbing her head. _

_"Where am I?" she was quick to ask. "And who wre you?" she faced an old, strange looking old man. _

_"My name is Dr. J. we have chosen you to become a spy for us," the old man told her._

_"I don't have to do what you tell me! I'm…" She was cut off by the rude doctor._

_"You obviously don't know what happened girl. Those men who were trying to kidnap you was from Oz. You were lucky that we were able to save you! Look at what happened to your home!" Dr. J then pressed a button on a remote control and a screen popped up. It showed scenes of destruction… the destruction of her home. _

_The small girl shook her head in denial. "No…" she whispered. "Could he be… no! He couldn't be dead! Neither can the others!" Crystal tears formed in the eyes, blurring her vision. _

_"I'm afraid so girl. Now, don't you want to avenge them? If you work for us, you will be able to get revenge. Well?"_

_"I…I accept," the girl's voice trembled slightly, but then became stronger. "For revenge."_

_ _

She woke, sweating. Why were these dreams coming back to her now? She thought she'd buried them in the back of her mind but now… she sighed, and pushed her hair away from her forehead. She closed her eyes, remembering happier days. She had been so innocent then… but now… she had blood on her hands, and she could never change that. If he were alive, would he still love her, accept her as he did back then? No, she shouldn't think of such things. He was dead. She had seen her home explode herself.

She lay back down on her bed. Her status had risen from a mere spy to a gundam pilot. And tomorrow, she would be able to meet the better known pilots. She, with their help, would be able to get revenge… so, she shut her eyes and slept.

*****

Quatre ran towards the hanger where they would be meeting the new pilot. He was late! Of all the days to wake up late! He cursed him self inwardly as he ran faster. Finally, he reached his destination and spotted the otherscrowded around Dr. J and another person. He approached, gasping for air. This caught the attention of the others and they turned to look at him. 

"Sorry, I'm late… my alarm clock was broken," he gasped. "I…"

"Quatre?" a familiar voice asked. It sounded of soft bells chiming in the wind. The subtle scent of lilies hung in the air. His eyes widened. Could it be?

He looked up. Cerulean blue clashed with sky blue. 

"U… Usagi?" Quatre managed to whisper. 

Note: Cliff hanger!!! ^_^ Ain't I evil? How do Quatre and Usagi know each other? Find out in chapter 1! Tell me if I should continue or not! ^_~

__


	2. Chapter One: The New Pilot

Two Hearts Beating As One

Two Hearts Beating As One

Chapter One: The New Pilot

Note: Sorry for not getting this out sooner! Neither SM nor GW belong to me, so there! 

Thanks to all the nice people who reviewed! And I *still* have writer's block for my songfics!*sobs* Well, on with the fic! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time: 

"Quatre?" a familiar voice asked. It sounded of soft bells chiming in the wind. The subtle scent of lilies hung in the air. His eyes widened. Could it be?

He looked up. Cerulean blue clashed with sky blue. 

"U… Usagi?" Quatre managed to whisper. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quatre! It *is* you!" the lithe girl all but threw herself into his arms. She looked up at him, blue eyes shinig with unshed tears. "I… I thought you were dead. I thought everyone was dead!" she said, voice soft. "I saw the house explode and everything!" 

"You saw the house explode? How?" Quatre asked in confusion. 

"Dr. J showed me a tape… and told meyou had all died…" Her eyes widened suddenly in realization. She turned to the scientist who had been watching them.

"That's dishonorable and injustice!" (A.N: Can you guess who that is?) Wufei frowned. "Have you no honor that you lie to this onna and force her to fight in a war? The weak should not fight!"

"She herself agreed to it," Dr. J answered. 

"But only after you tricked her," Trowa observed quietly, arms crossed over his chest. 

"Man, I didn't know that the doctors could sink so low as to lie to such a babe!" Duo winked at Usagi.

Heero said nothing, but simply glared at Dr. J. The old man met their gazes calmly.

"If you quit your job as a pilot, what will happen to the colonies? There has been an increase in the number of Oz bases destroyed since you have been promoted to this position, Usagi. Do you want innocent civilians to be killed just because I lied to you?" Dr. J raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"I… I guess I have to do this, huh? I can't let all those who depend on us down… Alright, Dr. J, you win," the blonde haired girl sighed in resignation. 

The good doctor nodded.

"Are you sure about this, Usagi?" Quatre watched her, blue eyes filled with concern. 

"It's for the good of the colonies… I have to, Quatre. You know that," she answered quietly. 

He nodded, understanding how she felt.

"Is this your Gundam?" Duo asked, noticing the mobile suit behind them. The other pilots also turned, wondering what this new machine would look like. 

The huge mobile suit consisted mostly of silver with hints of black. Its cold ice blue eyes glowed eerily in the darkness. Was it just their imagination, but did this Gundam seem almost… alive?

"Why, yes it is. Minna-san, I would like you to meet my partner… Gundam Starlight," Usagi smiled fondly at the machine, and its eyes seemed to twinkle back at her. 

"Yo, Q-man, there's something I'd like to ask… How do you know Usagi?" Duo asked. 

"For once, I agree with Maxwell. Well, Winner?" Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Usa here is…" Quatre's reply was cut off as alarms went off all over the base. 

"Oz is attacking one of our bases on Colony L-6!" a soldier reported, running in. 

"You heard him, go and destroy those Oz mobile suits!" Doctor J ordered.

"Mission accepted." As soon as the familiar words came out of the Perfect Soldier's mouth, the pilots were in their respective Gundams and were soon flying towards the Colony. 

"Usa… I can't lose you now that I just found you… I won't… This I swear," Quatre thought as they sped towards the fight. Little did he know that fate had something different in store for them…

Author's Note: Sorry if this came out just now! It's just that my computer time has been reduced to weekends… . I'll try to get the songfics out as soon as possible! Another evil cliffhanger… Want to know what happens next? Review and you'll find out in the next chapter!

~Kaigan13 


	3. Chapter Two: A Cruel Fate

Two Hearts Beating As One 

Two Hearts Beating As One 

Chapter Two: A Cruel Fate

Note: Ok, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon! I admit it!!! *sulks*

Here's the second chapter… will you all know how Quatre and Usagi are related? Read to find out! ^_^

Dedicated to everyone out there! 

Hope you like this fic!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

"Mission accepted." As soon as the familiar words came out of the Perfect Soldier's mouth, the pilots were in their respective Gundams and were soon flying towards the Colony.

"Usa… I can't lose you know that I just found you… I won't… This I swear," Quatre thought as they sped towards the fight. Little did he know that fate had something different in store for them… 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There are about a hundred Leos out there," Trowa remarked softly to the others as they approached the scene. 

"Hn. Quatre, you and Usagi take the East side of the base, Wufei, you're with Duo on the West," Heero ordered as he flew towards a large group of Mobile Suits. 

"Alright! Shinigami has returned to cause havoc!" Duo crowed as he attacked one suit after the other. 

"Concentrate baka!" Wufei snapped as he destroyed a group of attackers. 

Trowa scanned the area, spotting several Leos about to attack an unprotected area of the base and shot them down, one at a time. No emotion showing in his single visible green eye, he lunged at his next would-be opponent.

Heero had formed a path of destruction as he swept past numerous suits with ease, blowing each foe he came upon. 

Quatre winced in pain as one of the Leos managed to hit his Gundam. Bringing up his sword, he sliced it into two. He turned to Usagi to see if she was alright.

"Are you ok, Usa?" he asked worriedly.

"Just fine, Quatre! Don't worry about me!" she called back. "I've been in worse trouble before!" She spun around, killing a group of mobile suits about to attack the base. She grit her teeth. 

"We can't win like this!" she thought. "There's too many of them! But what can I do…?" Her eyes drifted over to the button she was ordered never to touch unless absolutely necessary. "Maybe if I… No, Doctor J told me not to… but if I do… No! I won't, not until I really have to," she told herself. She picked up an enemy signal behind her and brought up her sword…

That's when everything went horribly wrong… 

****************

"Sir! The results of Usagi's Gundam just came in! You must call her back at once!" one of the maintenance workers ran up. 

"What's wrong, Haruka?" Doctor J looked up from his paper work to the sandy haired young woman. 

"There's something wrong with it sir, we're not too sure what. But you have to call her back! Any thing can happen if the engine is worked too hard," Haruka explained. 

"Sou ka… demo, the fight is going extremely well so far, they're doing much better with Usagi on the team. I'm sure nothing will happen. She'll be fine Haruka," he consoled her. "With you taking care of her Gundam for the last 2 years, there's nothing that could go wrong with it!"

"But sir…" Haruka was cut short as a soldier came running up to him, eyes wide. "Doctor J! Gundam Starlight has just been captured by Oz!"

Note: Love it or hate it? Here's a cute little fishy here for those who will review! '(((( ^_^ Well, what do you think will happen next? You'll find you soon enough if I get a lot of reviews! *hint hint* 

Here's a glossary for those of you who didn't get some of the Japanese words:

Shinigami- what Duo calls himself; means the "god of death"

Sou ka- I see

Demo- but 

Note: That's all for now! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Three: A Prayer

Two Hearts Beating As One

Two Hearts Beating As One

Chapter Three: A Prayer

Note: You can't make me put a disclaimer!!! :P 

I know (or hope!) that you guys are STILL waiting for my songfics… Gomen nasai minna-san! I'm working on it!

For everyone who was nice enough to review! ^_^ 

Still wanna know how Quatre and Usa are related? Maybe you'll find out here…

Maybe! :D 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

"Sou ka… demo, the fight is going extremely well so far, they're doing much better with Usagi on the team. I'm sure nothing will happen. She'll be fine Haruka," he consoled her. "With you taking care of her Gundam for the last 2 years, there's nothing that could go wrong with it!"

"But sir…" Haruka was cut short as a soldier came running up to him, eyes wide. "Doctor J! Gundam Starlight has just been captured by Oz!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soldiers hurried around the huge machine, whispering excitedly among themselves. "Zechs is such a great pilot!" enthused one.

"Hai! Imagine, catching not only one of the elusive Gundam pilots, but also the Gundam itself!" added another.

"Stop chattering like a bunch of idiots and get working! Zechs wants to see the pilot! Quickly, open the hatch," barked their superior, stalking towards them. The young men scattered and hurried to do as they were told. 

Slowly, the hatch opened to reveal the unconscious pilot inside. There was an audible gasp as they saw the person within. 

"What is it?" Zechs entered the hangar, blue eyes curious. 

"S-sir! The pilot of this Gundam is… is a girl!" one of the subordinates stammered.

Blue eyes wide, he stared at him. "What was that?"

"See for yourself." The general in charge stepped forward, carrying the unconscious Usagi in his arms. 

Taking in the bruises and cuts that marred her delicate features, the pilot of Tallgeese glared at the people surrounding them. "Well, why have her wounds been left unattended? Even if she is a pilot of the colonies, she is still a lady," he snapped. 

"Hai!"The general took the sleeping girl to the clinic as Zechs watched them thoughtfully.

"So… the pilot of Gundam Starlight is a girl… First those boys, now this… How intriguing. Treize-sama will want to hear of this…" the young man trailed off as he strode off to tell his friend and leader the strange outcome of events.

_"Oh no! Something's wrong with Starlight!" Usagi gasped as a red blinking light told her something was amiss with her precious Gundam. _

_"Usa, what's wrong?" Quatre noticed the sudden stop of the black and silver machine. _

_"Quatre! The system's malfunctioning!" she cried out. _

_Just then, at least a thousand MDs surrounded them. "We have to get out of here," Heero's face came from the screen. "They'll capture us if we don't hurry."_

_"But Usagi's Gundam isn't working! We can't leave her!" Duo yelled, having overheard their conversation as he held of their attackers. _

_"No excuses. She'll have to fend for herself," the stoic Perfect Soldier's voice had an edge to it, as if he didn't want to say this. _

_Usagi winced as she was hit from behind. A Gundam loomed over her, making her gasp audibly._

_Hearing this, the other pilots turned. "Tallgeese," Trowa's single visible eye narrowed. _

_"That baka Zechs is here… Yuy! We can't hold them off forever!" Wufei snarled, fighting off 3 opponents at time. _

_"We have to retreat!" Duo agreed. "But what about Usagi?" he added, not wanting to leave the girl in Oz's clutches. _

_"We'll return for her!" Heero maneuvered Wing Gundam and grabbed Sandrock. _

_"No! I can't lose her! Not now!!!" Quatre yelled as he struggled in Heero's grasp. There was a yell of pain as Tallgeese mercilessly attacked Usagi's Gundam. "USA!!!" _

_"We'll be back for her, Quatre," Trowa's voice was quieter than usual as her helped Heero drag Sandrock off. _

_"Quatre, don't worry about me…" Usagi's weak voice came form the radio. "Go, or they'll capture you too…" she trailed off as her eyes fluttered close with exhaustion. _

_"Usagi!!!" The last thing she saw before she completely passed out, was Quatre's tear-streaked face over the communicator as his comrades pulled him away. Then, darkness came._

_ _

"Quatre!" Usagi jerked awake. __She looked around the strange room. "Doko…?" she whispered before images of the fight came back to her. "That's right! Tallgeese and hundreds of mobiles suits came… Something was wrong with Starlight… That must mean… I've been captured by Oz!" 

The door opened to reveal a young man in his early twenties with blondish-white hair and blue eyes paler that even the sky. 

"Yokata. You're awake I see," he observed quietly. "Well, once you've rested, we need to have a little chat. Treize-sama wants to have a talk with you, young lady." With that, he shut the door quietly and locked it. 

Once he was gone, Usagi hugged her knees and began to cry softly. Even though she had gone through several missions and was a pilot, in truth she was just a young girl forced to grow up too fast. She had never been in a situation such as this."Quatre…" she whimpered, closing her eyes tightly. "Help me…" 

Note: Well, love it or hate it? Review me ok? Please??? ^_^ Tell me what you think! In the next chapter, the unexpected happens, so the more you review, the quicker it gets out! 


	5. Chapter Four: Tempest of the Heart

Two Hearts Beating As One

Two Hearts Beating As One

Chapter Four: Tempest of The Heart

Note: I don't wanna put a disclaimer!!! *frowns* You can't make me either so there! 

Please be patient with me minna-san! I'm just making this story up as I go along…

So I'm not too sure where to squeeze in how Quatre and Usa are related. 

My apologizes to Anime Princess… ^^() Ehehe…

Hopefully, it'll be soon. Read and review! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time: 

The door opened to reveal a young man in his early twenties with blondish-white hair and blue eyes paler that even the sky. 

"Yokata. You're awake I see," he observed quietly. "Well, once you've rested, we need to have a little chat. Treize-sama wants to have a talk with you, young lady." With that, he shut the door quietly and locked it. 

Once he was gone, Usagi hugged her knees and began to cry softly. Even though she had gone through several missions and was a pilot, in truth she was just a young girl forced to grow up too fast. She had never been in a situation such as this."Quatre…" she whimpered, closing her eyes tightly. "Help me…" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young man with golden hair paced furiously in the room his comrades had locked him in to prevent him from going to save the blonde-haired beauty that lingered in his mind so often. His face was paler than usual, and his normally calm blue eyes were red as if from crying. He paused and turned as the door creaked open. 

"Quatre? It's me, Trowa." The quiet boy with emerald eyes watched with worry as he watched his best friend begin to pace once more. "You should rest. Did you even get any sleep last night?"

"Do you think I *could* sleep, when all I could think of was Usa?! How could you guys abandon her?!" Quatre burst out suddenly, his face a mask of anguish, remembering seeing her pale face, her sparkling blue eyes shut as if dead as her Gundam was captured. 

"Do you think we would've been any help to her if we captured?" The pair turned to see Heero standing in the doorway, dark eyes glinting dangerously. 

The question hung in the air as they stared at the usually stoic pilot of Wing Gundam. 

Quatre was the first to look away. "No…" he whispered. 

"Come to the hangar. Doctor J found out where they're holding her and has a plan to rescue Usagi… That is, if you're done drowning yourself in self-pity," the Perfect Soldier turned and left without another word. 

Trowa regarded the now silent Quatre. "He's right, you know. Stop dwelling in the past. She's waiting for you to come save her. I know you don't want to disappoint her." His words kindled a flame of hope inside Quatre.

"Do you… think she'll forgive me, for… for letting her get captured like that?" the blue-eyed boy looked up. 

A flash of amusement danced in the Silencer's green eyes. "What do you think? Now, I think they're waiting for us in the hangar," he said, leading his friend to the said place. (A/N: o.o Trowa-san spoke a lot back there… ^^()v A little ooc, but not that much, 'sides, I don't think Shinigami would give the right kind of consolation if I gave him the job of consoling Quatre-sama… Ehehe…---- sheepish laugh) 

Treize was growing impatient. The girl pilot Zechs brought in was of no help to them. But he knew he couldn't expect less than that from a Gundam pilot, be it a male or female. Sighing, he turned to their silent prisoner once more. As he gazed into the azure depths of her eyes, he caught the flash of fear that went through her for a half-second before she suppressed it. She impressed him, this child. Even if she was intimidated, she was determined not to show any fear. "Too bad she already gave herself away," he thought with a smirk. 

"Now, my dear, I shall ask you once more, where are the other pilots hidden?" 

"Why should I tell you?" Usagi snapped back at him. "I can't let him know where Quatre and the others are!" she told herself as she tried to loosen her bonds for the tenth time that day. 

The leader of Oz chuckled. "Do you think you'll escape that easily, my dear? Those ropes were especially made for elusive Gundam pilots such as yourself. Now, be a good girl and answer the question. We'll find out sooner or later, anyway, so might as well save us the trouble."

"Not in your life, kisama!" she growled. 

"Watch your mouth when talking to Treize-sama!" Lady Une stepped from the shadows and backhanded her viciously. 

"Now, now Lady Une, you mustn't treat our guest so," Treize smiled patronizingly. 

"As you wish sir," Une answered, somewhat stiffly. 

Usagi glared at them both. "Don't patronize, me, Treize!" she scowled. 

Glancing over at her, he sighed. "Lady Une, have them check if the BWT is in order. I'm afraid we shall have to use it, if our guest doesn't cooperate soon."

"BWT?" Une noted the quiver of fear that Usagi's voice contained.

"Brain Wave Transmitter. Very effective in such cases when our guests don't answer our questions readily. It won't hurt… not much anyway," Treize shrugged casually, as if it were an everyday thing to do. 

"Right away, Treize-sama," Une saluted him before doing as told. 

"Oh Kami, what have I gotten myself into?!" Usagi asked herself after her captors untied her and left her in the darkness of her cell. 

Note: Yay! I actually made a long chapter! 


	6. Chapter Five: Pained Feelings

Two Hearts Beating as One

Two Hearts Beating as One

Chapter Five: Pained Feelings

Note: Disclaimer? What disclaimer? *whistles innocently* ^_~ 

Gomen for not posting for so long! ^^() Anyways, today I'm posting TWO chapters! Or, try to anyways. 

Hopefully that makes up for the long time it took me to get this posted. 

Hope y'all like~! ^_^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

"BWT?" Une noted the quiver of fear that Usagi's voice contained.

"Brain Wave Transmitter. Very effective in such cases when our guests don't answer our questions readily. It won't hurt… not much anyway," Treize shrugged casually, as if it were an everyday thing to do. 

"Right away, Treize-sama," Une saluted him before doing as told. 

"Oh Kami, what have I gotten myself into?!" Usagi asked herself after her captors untied her and left her in the darkness of her cell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi screamed in pain as yet another current of electricity was sent through her small frame. This had been going on for the past hour now, but still she refused to give in. She had managed to stop herself from crying out half an hour earlier, but now the pain was almost unbearable. 

"Still refuse to talk? Well, we still have plenty of time ahead of us," Treize told her as she fought to stay conscious. They were the only ones in the room besides the technician who ran the BWT machine and Lady Une. 

"And if you refuse to give us the information even then, the BWT has many other uses…" Une smirked as Usagi paled at these words. "It's a brainwasher as well as a torture device. It would be such fun to watch you kill your beloved pilots by your own hands wouldn't it?'

"Now, now Lady Une. It won't do to scare our guest like that. But I do think that those Gundams will be here soon for their little friend." Treize nodded. "Increase the intensity of the electrical current," he ordered the technician with them. "Now, where is Zechs? He was here just a while ago…" 

"He's outside sir. He said he couldn't bear to see a lady in pain. He's too much of a gentle man at times!" Une retorted with disgust.

"It's quite all right, Lady Une. Remember, he does have his honor as the "Lightning Baron" after all," the leader of Oz soothed. 

Usagi gave another agonized yell as the torture began again. Bolts of miniature lightning danced around her body as the machine sent current after current of electricity through her. 

Outside, Zechs clenched his hands tightly into fists. He may have no feelings for this girl pilot, but he did pity her. No woman should go through this, Gundam pilot or not. Yet he could do nothing. He sighed and continued to wait for his superior's orders. 

"You know what the splendid thing about the BWT is? The electrical shocks aren't so powerful as to kill, but just enough to… persuade other to talk," Treize voice made Usagi's eyes open. He smirked.

"Treize, sometimes I think you're a sadistic bastard," Usagi managed through clenched teeth. 

"How dare you!" Une scowled, slapping the nearly unconscious girl. 

"Quatre… I don't know how much more I can take of this… NO! I must be strong… for Quatre and the others, as well as the colonies… I can't… give up…" Usagi's thoughts were cut short as pain surged through her. She cried out once more before passing out.

"It seems she has fainted, sir," Une observed as she slumped forward in her seat.

"So she has. I must say I'm impressed. No one has ever held out this long. She shall make a fine addition to our troops don't you think?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Have Zechs take our guest to her chambers and her wounds treated. It won't do if she will pass out like this tomorrow during our next chat."

"As you wish, sir," Une bowed before leaving to fetch Zechs.

Quatre stumbled as a flash of pain struck him without warning. He gave a strangled cry as he fell to his knees in the middle of the hangar where he had been making plans with his friends.

"Yo buddy, you okay there?" Duo looked down at him, concern apparent in his cobalt blue eyes. 

"I… I don't know. I hurt all over for some reason… Ahh!" Quatre yelled in pain as he wrapped his arms around his body as if to shield himself. It was almost like it was someone else's pain… Someone whom he shared strong bonds with… Usagi! 

"Quatre? What's wrong?" Trowa knelt down next to his friend.

"Usa… Something's happening to Usa!" whispered the blonde boy, horror-struck. 

Note: What did you think? Huh, huh? I need reviews!!! J


	7. Chapter Six: Unbreakable Ties

Two Hearts Beating as One

Two Hearts Beating as One

Chapter Six: Unbreakable Ties

Note: Huh? What's this about a disclaimer? I don't know anything… *crosses her fingers behind her back*

So, here's the sixth chapter! Thanks so much to all who reviewed! 

Here you are! Enjoy! ^_^ 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

"Yo buddy, you okay there?" Duo looked down at him, concern apparent in his cobalt blue eyes. 

"I… I don't know. I hurt all over for some reason… Ahh!" Quatre yelled in pain as he wrapped his arms around his body as if to shield himself. It was almost like it was someone else's pain… Someone whom he shared strong bonds with… Usagi! 

"Quatre? What's wrong?" Trowa knelt down next to his friend.

"Usa… Something's happening to Usa!" whispered the blonde boy, horror-struck. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre stared blankly at the ceiling from where he lay on the bed. Heero should be about done hacking into Oz's security system to get the blue prints of the Base Usagi was being held in. Questions floated around the youth's head. How had he known Usa was in trouble? Why did he fell her pain? 

He closed his eyes and sighed, as if to think of an answer. Just then, an image from his childhood flashed before him. 

_"Usa! Usa where are you?" he scowled as he searched for the golden haired girl. This was definitely the last time he was going to let her talk him into playing hide and seek with her. She knew all the best hiding places darn it! An idea came to him and his lips curved into a mischievous smile. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath…_

_The scent of fresh grass came to him, as did the fragrance of flowers and the smell of damp earth. Piece by piece, he searched the garden in which they frolicked in using his mind. There! Behind the strawberry bushes! _

_He darted through the foliage, and sure enough, there Usagi was, crouched down between the branches. Grinning boyishly, he poked her arm, causing her to glance up at him. _

_"I found you," he said simply._

_"No fair Quatre!" she protested, pouting._

_He merely shrugged. "You never said I couldn't use our bond to find you," he smiled. _

_"Mou! Fine then… Hey! Come back here!!!" she cried as he ran off. _

"You'll have to catch me first!" he cried, blowing her a raspberry. Soon, the peaceful garden was filled with their childish laughs and giggles…

_ _

Quatre's eyes snapped open. Of course! How could he have forgotten the bond he shared with her? That was how he knew she was in pain! "Wait for me Usa… I'll be there to save you soon!" He vowed silently.

Treize smiled in satisfaction as he looked over the newest addition to his forces. "Now, what is your mission as of the moment?"

"To capture all Gundam pilots and follow Treize-san's orders," came the icy soft voice.

"Excellent. And your code name?"

Dull blue eyes flashed eerily. "Darkness." 

Note: Should I maybe leave it here…? Nah, I'm not that mean. ^_~ 

Quatre and Wufei ran through the halls of the Oz base. Everything was going according to plan so far. Outside, Duo and Trowa created a diversion, while the Perfect Soldier was there as back up in case something went wrong. 

The two pilots neared the room Usagi was supposedly held in. Quatre felt somewhat uneasy for some reason as he shot one of the guards in front of the cell. Wufei took care of the other with ease. The sinking sensation grew after the opened the door. It was empty. "We're too late!" Quatre's mind screamed as he felt himself grow numb. 

Chikusho! Where the hell could that onna be?!" Wufei swore. 

"Looking for someone?" asked a cold voice behind them. 

They whirled around to come face to face with a figure clothed in black. 

" Usa?" Quatre gasped, eyes widening in disbelief.

A flicker of recognition flashed in her now dull blue eyes before disappearing. "I'm afraid you're quite mistaken… I am Darkness."

Note: Yay! I'm done! ^o^! Read and review! Ja minna-san~! 


	8. Chapter Seven: Love Amidst Confusion

Two Hearts Beating As One Compaq Compaq 1 83 2001-11-11T01:21:00Z 2001-11-11T02:46:00Z 2 1111 6338 Compaq Computer Phil., Inc. 52 12 7783 9.2720 

Two Hearts Beating As One

Chapter Seven: Love Amidst Confusion

Author's Note: Gomen ne minna0san for not uploading this sooner! *sweatdrops badly* I've been muchly busy, you see. ^-^() Anyways, I hate to admit that I don't belong anyone or anything in this story except the plot! There!! I admit it!! :P 

Note: If anyone still wants me to continue, review! Also, to those asking what this whole thing's about, just continue reading. You'll figure it out sooner of later. ^_~

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time: 

"Looking for someone?" asked a cold voice behind them. 

They whirled around to come face to face with a figure clothed in black. 

" Usa?" Quatre gasped, eyes widening in disbelief.

A flicker of recognition flashed in her now dull blue eyes before disappearing. "I'm afraid you're quite mistaken… I am Darkness."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Wufei scowled at the black-clad woman before them. "I don't care what the hell your name is, onna! All I know is you look like Usagi. Even if you're not her, you should know where she is!" 

          "I have know idea who this Usagi is," Darkness told him coolly. "I do know however is that I was assigned to capture all Gundam pilots and that is what I plan to do!" She lunged forward with amazing speed, catching the Chinese youth off guard. 

          He stumbled back, bringing up his katana to defend himself. The girl caught the sword in a gloved hand easily, the other slamming forward to make contact with Wufei stomach. 

          "Wufei!" Quatre moved forward to catch him as he fell backwards. "Usa, please stop this!" the blonde boy pleaded. "I know it's you, Usa! Please snap out of this!" 

          "And I have already told you that my name is Darkness and that I don't know who this "Usa" of yours is!" Darkness snapped, raising her hand to slap him. 

          Images flashed through her mind. She gave a cry of pain, stepping back until her back hit the wall. She cringed, holding her head as if experiencing a terrible headache. 

          Wufei stepped out of Quatre hold, katana gleaming in his fisted hand. "Tell us where she is so that we can get out of this place," he commanded. "Tell us or die!"

          "No, Wufei! This girl is Usagi! I know she is," Quatre blocked the other boy from the still trembling girl.

          "Winner, do you think that your girl friend would actually do this to us?" the Solitary Dragon glowered. 

          "No!" Darkness had risen, head bowed, shielding her eyes. "Why? . . . Why won't you leave me alone?" she screamed, clutching her head once more. "You. . ." she whispered glaring up at Quatre. The boy unconsciously took a step backwards. "I remember you. . . It's all fuzzy, but I remember seeing you. . ." Her eyes softened ever so slightly.

          "You . . . remember?" he asked, hope shining in his pale blue eyes. 

          "What the hell are you guys doing here?! Heero sent me in here to get you guys and Usagi! They're almost out of ammo!" Duo ran up to them, gun in hand. 

          "Maxwell, shut up and get some sense into Winner! He thinks this baka onna is the one we're looking for!" Wufei growled.

          It was then that Duo noticed Darkness. "Usagi-san!" he blinked. 

          "Not you too!" Wufei groaned. 

          The girl's eyes hardened once more as she listened to them talk. A smirk curved her lips. "This is convenient, three Gundam pilots all in one place. . ." A cold humorless laugh came from her lithe frame. 

          Duo's brow creased in a confused frown. "What happened to her?" he whispered. 

          "Usa. . . You said you remembered me! If you do, please, stop this and come back with us!" a distressed-looking Quatre begged.

          Darkness' expression softened once as she gazed at him. "I cannot harm you. Somehow, I feel it is not right. And yes, I do remember you. But it is my duty to Treize-san to follow his orders. However. . . You may escape if you wish. I cannot bring myself to let anyone harm you."

          "Leave?" Quatre blinked. "But. . . but the others! I can't leave now!" he protested.

          The girl ignored this. She brought her gun level with Duo's forehead and another to Wufei's. "Go now, or they die."

          "Don't worry about us Winner, save yourself." Wufei didn't take his glaring onyx eyes off of the girl.

          "I. . . " Quatre began.

          "I hear soldiers coming. You better get out of here now, Q-man," Duo added. "The others should know what happened. Don't worry about us buddy," he winked. 

          " . . . Go," Darkness whispered. "And take my love with you. You who I remember from the past, who was close to my heart." 

          Quatre nodded, feeling numb and ran as soldiers filled the hall. He shot some, clearing a path for himself. As he reached the door, he turned once more to them. "Gomen. I'll be back for all three of you, I promise!" he vowed before running back to his hidden Sandrock. 

          "I know you will," Darkness smiled sadly as guards surrounded her and the two pilots. She sighed, letting the numerous soldiers take custody of Duo and Wufei before returning to her room. 

*****

          "You let pilot 04 go. Why?" Treize looked out the window of his office, which overlooked the city. 

          The girl sighed, rubbing her temples. "I don't know why I let him go. It was idiocy on my part. But I couldn't let you harm him. Don't ask me why, Treize-san. . . Because I do not know." 

          A knock from the door made her turn. "Treize-sama, I have a full report here on from the security cameras," Lady Une called from outside.

"Very well, you may enter, Lady Une,"  answered Treize. 

She entered, shooting a glare at Darkness before placing the folder on Treize's desk. "It seems that Darkness here let pilot 04 go after having a nice chat with him, sir. Not mere carelessness either. Perhaps a little discipline is in order. . .?"

"Not necessary, Lady Une. I am sure that Darkness will not commit the same mistake, will you?" He turned to the girl, dark eyes boring into her own.

She stared back defiantly, meeting his gaze. "Of course not, sir," she replied coldly. "I would not dream of it." 

"Good. Dismissed." Darkness bowed slightly before exiting the room.

"What do you think, Lady Une? Why did she let him go?" 

The woman hesitated for a second. "She remembers him, sir. The Cameras caught her telling him so. I. . . think they have a sort of bond, sir."

"How odd. This has never happened before. Keep her under surveillance."

"As you wish," Une bowed and turned to leave. 

"Oh and Lady Une?" Treize's voice stopped her at the door. "Strengthen security. I know they'll be back for her." 

"Yes, of course, sir!" Une exited and Treize was left with his thoughts. 

****

"Why?" The blonde girl stripped the black clothing off, before slipping into the shower. The water washed over her aching body soothingly. "Why did I let you go? And why did I feel a stab of pain as you left? . . . Who are you?" Closing her eyes, she paused before re-opening them once more. "Q. . . Quatre, yes, that's it." Dull blue changed to a dreamy crystal blue and back again. "Quatre. . . "  

Elsewhere, a certain blonde haired youth looked up. "Usa?" He sighed when he realized he was alone. An image of the black-clad Darkness flashed through his mind. "What have they done to you? I miss you, Usa." he sighed longingly to the silent heavens. 

A/N: Well? Good or bad? I must know! X.X Should I continue? R&R! E-mail me at kaigan13@yahoo.com. All reviews are welcome! ^-^ Also, I have my Chibi-Yuki here to thank! *holds up a chibi Yukito blinking up at them adorably with big golden eyes from behind little glasses* He's my new muse! ^_~ Ja! 


End file.
